In A Fall of Green Eyes
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: [Chapter 4] A heart-to-heart conversation, confessions, and the irony of life. (RR)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_In A Fall of Green Eyes...****_

**Prologue**

When true love fails...

_F.C. 62, May 25th_

_(Neo-France)_

Allenby stared up at the cerulean sky. It was a glorious summer say, completely cloudless and exceedingly warm. However, Allenby wasn't in the best of moods. In fact, she was overly depressed and the brink of being suicidal. He had left her and taken Rain; how could she have been so stupid as to tell Domon to express his love for Rain? She loved him more than life itself and then she idiotically gave him up. These thoughts constantly flashed through her mind, making her doubt even more about the importance of her existence.

She was slowly but surely becoming a manic-depressive. She was now very silent, too silent compared to the bubbly girl she had once been. She had stopped eating and had become a mere shadow of her former self. It was as though the importance of staying alive and being well had completely vanished from her mind. All she could think about was Domon and how she had lost him and worse yet, would never get him back.

She had never had anything against Rain before because of the fact that she had foolishly brainwashed herself into believing that Domon loved her, not Rain. She sighed heavily and stared down at the calm blue water from the small bridge she was standing on. She looked at her tired eyes and pale complexion. She slowly traced the circles around her eyes, marveling at just how much she had digressed over the last few months since the Gundam Fight. The pain had begun to get to her and she straightened herself up and walked away towards the lavish hotel at which she was staying. 

She deliberately walked slower than usual as if trying to take in all that was around her. A tear fell from her jade green eye, as she realized how she would never be able to have a romantic stay in a beautiful city like this; at least not with Domon or maybe with no one. She had lost all faith in love as her true love for Domon had been snatched up and smashed to the ground. Her heart wrenched as she thought of Domon once more. "Why do I have to think of him even when he isn't mine? Why does he torment me so yet without even knowing?" she thought aloud. 

More tears began to fall and she ran through the hotel doors, flying up the stairs and finally after entering her suite, crying bitterly into her pillow on her luxurious queen size bed. Today was just the beginning of another bad day and that too in Paris... the City of Love

**Author's Note**: This is a love triangle featuring three characters from G Gundam. Other characters are also present in this story. I hope you enjoy this story and please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Bye!

Next Chapter: One step forward, two steps back

~Shuffle Queen~


	2. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

__

_In A Fall of Green Eyes...****_

**Chapter 1**

One step forward, two steps back

_F.C. 62, June 7th_

_(Neo-America)_

Chibodee Crocket bounced on the balls of feet, throwing rhythmic punches at his trusty red punching bag. His eyes were screwed up in concentration as he made contact with the punching bag, splitting it completely open with his hard blow. He automatically called out, "Hey girls! I popped open another one! Could you grab me a new one from the storage room?" He heard footsteps and opened the door of the gym room to be greeted by three furious faces filled with for some reason, complete boredom and...intense dislike.

"Chibodee Crocket, can't we leave you alone for one minute without you screaming for us to help you?" screamed Janet.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head, her hazel eyes blazing with fury. Usually, she looks quite ditzy, thought Chibodee, I mean, that smart-ass grin on her face and the good girl routine. It was getting a little old, the good girl routine was. He had seen and heard more then once, Janet nosily sneaking in during the night, the faint smell of alcohol lingering on her clothes until the next morning. However, he didn't care at all. She was his crewmember and a pretentiously loyal friend at the least but other than that, they weren't even close. In fact of all his "girls", she was probably the least important to him. 

His eyes moved from Janet to Cath, the raven-haired live wire. The woman was very striking; her obsidian eyes and bronze skin, sharply accented by high, angular cheekbones and a pointed, pixie-like nose. Cath knew exactly how to press Chibodee's buttons and often succeeded in putting Chibodee in some of his worse moods. She, like her boss, was extremely mercurial and they both tended to have mood swings quite often going from bad to better to worse within minutes. These actions irritated not only Chibodee but also the rest of the crew who were more than sick of the constant fights that went on between the two. Usually, they would blow over within minutes but often; sour feelings remained for both parties for days afterward. Things had begun to fall apart between them as Chibodee discovered more and more of the flaws that lay within his girls. 

He sighed and turned his head to the last girl…Bunny. He had, at one point, been quite enamored with sultry brunette. They had slept together a fair few times, a fact which the rest of the crew was well aware of and which had only added to the amount of discord beginning to creep its way into the strong bonds the five had once held. After a while, however, the initial lust and passion had worn off and they had become rather cool with each other. Things would never be the same between them again...it had ended on an odd note and accordingly so, they had proceeded to drift apart from one another. 

"Yes, Chibodee; can you not do anything by yourself! I was getting ready and suddenly you call me as if I'm your slave of something and..." Cath raved. Chibodee sighed and pulled Janet aside. "Where's Shirley? You guys never yell at me alone! You guys always gang up on me and four females at a time, getting ready to rip your hair out isn't always the nicest thing!" whispered Chibodee, absentmindedly stoking his dark blue hair.

"Gone to get your punching bag, of course. She just can't so no to you, can she Chib?" said Janet coldly. Cath stopped yelling and stomped out of the room followed closely by Janet and Bunny, both of who were not looking so happy themselves. 

"Ahhh, Shirley..." murmured Chibodee. His most loyal crewmember, his sweet Shirley. Why did she do so much for him? The others had given up so long ago on him; why should she stay and run errands for him? Janet's icy voice came back to him, "...can't say no, can she Chib?" Even during that short period during which he had slept with Bunny, Shirley had always been his favorite crewmember. Bunny had, even then, been too faraway and cold to even be considered a friend. Later he realized she had been but a sex interest, just there to help both of them satisfy their desires for good sex and pleasure.  

But Shirley was different. Her dark auburn hair which she had let grow down to her waist and her sweet smile, always ready to please her boss. However, it was her eyes that often made Chibodee stop and stare into the vast pools of green. She often stared back into his own emerald eyes, minutes flying past as they locked eyes and stared until water began to fall. One of them would eventually turn away and then turn back to find the other's eyes still focused on them. A certain passion seemed to erupt within the verdant orbs full of lust, romanticism, and...love? But, no, it couldn't be, she was his loyal friend and most trusted crewmember but not a love interest, no most certainly not...

It wasn't that he didn't desire Shirley, he wanted her but how could he know whether or not this would ruin their present relationship as friends? Just recently, Shirley had opened up to Chibodee, telling him stories about her troubled past, her friends, her family, her life before him. How did he know, by asking her out, that he would not be ruining everything? It was too much for him to think about right then and there so he slowly walked towards the door and into the large mansion at which he and the girls lived in during the training periods between Gundam Fights. He walked towards the storage room to find Shirley searching wildly for a new punching bag. He walked up stealthily behind her and tapped her unexpectedly on the shoulder.

She fell backward and Chibodee leisurely caught her in his arms. He studied her chiseled face for a moment, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a hard line. They had locked eyes once more and would have gone one forever had Chibodee not decided to lift her up and then look away for a second before turning back. She softly berated him for scaring her.

"Chibodee, you're going to give me a heart attack at this rate! I already jumpy, you don't need to add to it!" she pretended to scold him.

Chibodee made a pouting face and turned away as he pretended to cry when in reality, he was simply disguising the laughing fit that he was having. And Shirley knew this so she jumped onto his back, pulling his groomed hair to get a grip and to stay on top of him. He screamed and wildly began run around the room, trying in vain to get Shirley of him and his hair. Shirley, meanwhile was just enjoying the ride. 

The rest of the crew, attracted by the screams and cries, stood in the doorway stifling their giggles as they watched Chibodee run around like a chicken with his head cut off with, and even funnier, Shirley sitting comfortably on his back. They exploded with laughter, holding onto each other to keep from falling. Both Shirley and Chibodee whipped their heads around to see the three cowered in the doorway, holding their aching stomachs as they continued to laugh. Both "performers" flushed deep red and looked away from each other as Janet, Bunny, and Cath continued to giggle helplessly. Finally, they began to calm down and an awkward silence settled upon them. Chibodee, who had just been subject to a pony ride and public humiliation by his crew now announced with a tone of finality in his voice, "I think it's time we had a 'family meeting'. Living room, now." And with that, they silently trudged to the living room, every so often, a remote giggle escaping someone's mouth as they remembered the show they had just witnessed.

"This has gone too far," spoke Chibodee, after everyone had finally settled down, "we are supposed to function as a family, not a group a strangers living together. What's happening between us...? he said, quieting down.

Quite some time passed before someone spoke up. Janet arose and walked to the window, talking quietly as she went. "I think, Chibodee, it's just that," she took a deep breath, "After you slept with Bunny, everything sort of fell apart."

"What?" whispered Chibodee, "I thought you guys were...okay with it..."

"Yeah right Chib. You knew we disliked what was going on and it wasn't you guys going together that pissed us off; it was the fact that you were hiding it from us and asking Bunny not to tell us what was going on...her best friends. I mean, how dare you Chibodee!" screamed Cath. She obviously furious and rightly so, thought Chibodee, he should have known not to keep secrets. He turned his eyes upwards and staring back at him were four pairs of eyes, angry, ashamed, upset, yet not one of them contained any loathing for him. He sighed inwardly and proclaimed an apology, "I should not have done what I did..." he began but was interrupted by Cath's, "And you did what?"

"I, I kept secrets from my own loyal crewmembers and truest girlfriends a guy can have. I guess, I'm sorry."

Cath butted in again, "You guess?"

"Jesus Cath! Okay, I **am** _sorry_. Do you guys have it in your hearts to forgive me?"

"We don't have hearts Chibi dear. But we can find it somewhere in us to forgive you!" chanted the girls. They ran to him and warmly embraced him as they prepared to settle back into the old routine of theirs. Back to normal, they were once more a family, with flaws, yes, but everything was going to be out in the open now, they proclaimed. At least, until something big came up again...

As Chibodee lay down into bed that night, he found his thoughts drifting to Shirley. It was quite obvious that there was something up and Chibodee badly wanted to know but he didn't want to ruin what they had and lose it all. How did he know that he wouldn't just be taking one step forward but two steps back?

With that thought in mind, Chibodee fell into a restless sleep dreaming a fair redhead beauty, moving not closer but farther and farther away as the dream progressed. 

**Author's Note**: This is the beginning of the love triangle featuring the three chosen characters from G Gundam. This is not Domon/Rain/Allenby you can see but in fact, Chibodee/Shirley/Allenby. You like? I hope so! Enjoy this story and please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Bye!

Next Chapter: Heartbreaker or lovemaker?

~Shuffle Queen~


	3. Heartbreaker Or Lovemaker?

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story 

_In A Fall of Green Eyes..._

**Chapter 2**

Heartbreaker or lovemaker?

_F.C. 62, July 14th _

_(Neo-France)_

Shirley sat on the end of her bed, her eyes misted over as she fantasized about her dream boy, Chibodee. Ever since their first meeting those many years ago, she had been completely smitten with the blue haired ladies' man. His glistening emerald eyes constantly sent shivers down her back as she stared deeply into them, drowning in the jade pools of color. His defined nose gently emphasized his broad mouth complimented by his trademark smile, as cocky as ever. She sighed and gracefully rose from her bed to ready herself for the coming day. 

Today was the 14th of July, the Neo-French Independence Day and so today, the Shuffle Alliance along with a few other Gundam fighters would be joining the de Sand team at George's mansion for a weekend. It had been decided, by the women may I add, that on each country's Independence Day, the whole group would meet at the host's house for a weekend in order to catch up with each other. Not even two weeks back, all had showed up at the Crocket mansion only to be greeted my animosity and awkward silences. It had been a horribly boring and uneventful weekend and it seemed as though George was, to no avail, trying to make the stay at his humble abode very pleasant and carefree. At least, that was what was being attempted. It wasn't very easy to have a carefree weekend with the heir to the French throne and her Gundam fighter husband. But still, they were trying very hard and this had to be appreciated. They had arrived via shuttle early that morning. 

Her thoughts were violently interrupted as three angry girls barged into the room, screaming wildly and clawing violently at each other. Shirley smirked inwardly, sighed, and whistled loudly making the girls flinch at its shrill sound and look towards the culprit.

"Yes?" they answered smoothly though it was quite obvious that they were ready to kill Shirley.

"What's going on? You guys are acting crazy? Shirley questioned. "Not that that's anything new..." she muttered in an undertone. 

"I can't find my Gucci jacket...My leather pants are missing, the ones with...Shoes are gone...Can't find..." responded the girls, all trying to outdo the other contributing to the rise of noise in the room. Shirley clapped her hands to signal a stop and smirked, "So that's why you guys are here, to find your clothes, sure you are. Get to the point. Why?" she accusingly pointed out.

Bunny ran up to Shirley and buried her head in her shoulder, unleashing a hearty sob. The other girls followed suit and soon. All were crying bitterly, and to an outsider, for no apparent reason. Within minutes, however, they had settled down and while they all wiped their red eyes, Janet began to talk.

"Well, Chibodee said he was going to come with us to Neo-France and take us all shopping. Right?" The girls nodded their heads vigorously as Chibodee's shopping sprees were among the best. "Go on." urged Shirley. "Well, now I don't think we're going!" wailed Janet. "Why?" Shirley gasped. "Because," continued Bunny, now he has a...girlfriend!!!"

"Wha, wha, what..." gasped Shirley incredulously. "He has a what?"

"A girlfriend...Shirley, I'm so sorry." whispered Janet. She ran over to put her arms around her love struck friend. 

"It's not really about the shopping is it? It's about me...and...Chibodee. Right?" questioned Shirley quietly, "It's about how I'm gonna take this, isn't it? Not about shopping or whatever…who is it?"

"Well, you see..." began Cath "It's well, like," "Get to the point Cath!" cried Shirley.

"Allenby." whispered Janet. "What?" asked Shirley.

"You heard her," screamed Bunny, "ALLENBY!!!"

"What, I can't, believe, I...why would he...help me..." she whimpered softly 

"We're sorry hon. Chibodee is such a big jerk..." they tried to console her as Shirley cried miserably into the arms of her best friends.

"What do we do now?" sighed Janet

"For once," said Bunny, "I just don't know."

They shook their heads slowly and turned their heads back to their the crying girl leaning on them for support as her heart broke and shattered into millions of broken shards...

_F.C. 62, July 14th _

_(Neo-France)_

Allenby admired herself in the large, three-way mirror in her hotel suite. She was looking stunning today. Her light blue hair had been grown so that it now reached just below her shoulders and then curled at the bottom. Her slender figure was revealed with a low cut, floor-length, and navy cocktail dress. The white lining of the dress fit perfectly along her slim body and Allenby was beside herself with joy. For the first time ever, she was "dressing up" to go out. Living as a human experiment in a military facility her whole life hadn't given her much time to go out to fancy parties and the like. It was going to be a night to remember especially since she had a date...

_F.C. 62, June 15th _

_(Neo-France)_

_Allenby roamed the streets late at night, the only light being given off by sporadic gas lamps lit around the city. She wandered aimlessly, in a drunken stupor, narrowly being missed by speeding cars on the busy Parisian streets. She began to wobble unsteadily on her feet and suddenly fell forward, unconscious from the amount of alcohol she had just consumed. But instead of falling onto the hard stone walk, she fell into a pair of surprisingly strong and powerful arms and felt herself being lifted into the stranger's arms and carried to a large building during which she had fallen peacefully asleep in the man's warm arms..._

_She woke to the sound of a coffee grinder and the wafting smell of fresh omelets. Her mouth watered as she noticed her empty stomach. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face and cleaned up for breakfast. Her head pounded unbearably against her skull, a painful reminder of the wild alcohol spree she had gone on the previous night. She unsteadily walked out of the room and into a surprisingly voluminous kitchen to find none other than Chibodee Crocket cooking breakfast. "Okay," she thought, "Maybe I should tell Chibodee that I...wait Chibodee? What the hell is he doing here?" She voiced the last thought aloud and Chibodee whipped around to face the vivacious and highly confused Neo-Swede. _

_"Hey," he began uncomfortably, "You were out, drunk, on the streets last night and I brought you in. You narrowly missed getting run over by quite a few cars so I decide it wasn't the best place for you to spend the night. On account of the fact that you probably wouldn't even remember your name if I had asked you..." Allenby blushed deeply as he continued on. "And so I decide you might as well crash with me for the night. Not with me as in sleeping with me." He said hurriedly as he saw Allenby blush darker, "But just as a friend who needed a little help for the time-being." He breathed with a sigh of relief. "Now," he continued, "What's your side of the story?"_

_Allenby looked into his dark jade eyes and began to tell Chibodee about last night. She recounted to him the drinking, the wild partying, the complete like of discipline and restraint. She had just stopped when Chibodee questioned for the last time. "But, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't seem Rain and Domon making out in the bar that night, right Allenby?" He looked up at her and was shocked to see her eyes swimming in tears. She ran to him and flung her long arms around his neck and wept bitterly into his shoulder. Chibodee smiled to himself and held her in his arms until she began to calm down. She was ready to tell Chibodee what really had happened..._

_That night, Allenby lay on the soft, leather couch, wiping away at hey runny nose and swollen, red eyes. Her face lit up as she saw Chibodee leave his bedroom and walk towards her, plopping down the chair beside her. "Hey kiddo. Whatcha doing up so late?" he asked and then yawned loudly as he waited for her to answer._

_"First of all, Chibodee, I'm not a 'kiddo'; I'm nineteen years old and you're only twenty-two anyway! Not to mention, I just let everything out today and finally told someone and now I'm just suffering from the aftereffects." Her voice sounded strangely muffled and withdrawn, as she was hiding her head behind a wet pillow and sobbing softly into it between breaths a she talked to Chibodee. _

_He grinned softly and proceeded to snatch the pillow from her hands. Her fighting instincts picked up immediately and soon she was wrestling rolling on the floor with Chibodee, who was valiantly trying to keep Allenby from obtaining the pillow again. Before they knew it, they had stopped of the floor, Allenby lying on top of Chibodee, inches from his face, both breathing heavily as they tried to recover from their little struggle. They locked eyes for an eternity, fierce, jungle green eyes meeting emerald-like spheres. On instinct, Chibodee moved his head upwards, their lips touched, and the rest of the world just seem to have melted away as hidden and unseen emotions exploded from within..._

Allenby sighed wistfully. That night had been amazing. Nothing serious had happened; she was a nineteen-year-old girl and she just wasn't ready for matters so deep and mature. However, they lay awake for the rest of the night, in each other's arms, watching the stars and then as the sky began to brighten, they watched the sunrise and the daybreak, an almost metaphorical scene, signaling the end of an old life and the beginning of a new love. 

She shook her head slightly and scolded herself for being so wistful. But maybe this wasn't just the beginning of a short-term fling. Maybe it was to be the start of a new life and new infatuation for her finally. She checked herself once more in the mirror and then proceeded downstairs to head to the gathering with Chibodee. 

**Author's Note**: Hey, check back on the other chapters of the story. I've added dates for all of the various segments of the story and I hope this clears things up a bit. Ask me any questions that you have in your reviews. I hope you like it. Bye!

Next Chapter: In a Whirl of Confusion

~Shuffle Queen~


	4. In A Whirl Of Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

To my reviewers:

Jen23: I think you've left reviews to almost every single one of my stories. And for that, I sincerely thank you. On the whole of this site, you are the sweetest person I have met to date; your overwhelming abundance of modesty and humbleness so beautifully complement your amazing and assertive writing style… You have become one of my favorite authors and I, your number one fan. Thank you again for your golden honesty and unmatched kindness to a stranger whom you may never fully know…  

Ken No Kakera: Green eyes **are** sexy…there's no doubt about it! And Chibodee's eyes are simply to die for! Verdant green orbs, abound with a lush jungle of mystery and romantic nonsense…oh yeah, that's how any normal person would describe our dear Crocket ~_^ Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first three. Thanks so much…I owe you.

starangel100890: Thanks starangel, for your compliments that I do not deserve, yet treasure. And thank you for your own beautiful story which I most certainly enjoy reading. Thanks you for all this and more.  

And now on to my newest installment…

_In A Fall of Green Eyes..._

**Chapter 3**

In a Whirl of Confusion

_F.C. 62, July 14th _

_(Neo-France)_

A certain green-eyed someone eyed herself warily in a large, gilded mirror. She was beautiful, full-bodied and possessing a lovely face, almost matchless in sheer beauty. But her countenance hardly matched her the rest of her striking face; tears littered her rosy visage. And though her emerald eyes glittered in the crystal lights, thus making her appear joyous and fecund with joy, this was contrary to the truth. In truth, she was emotionally devastated. A simple statement and the betrayal of her secret lover had broken her…she no longer felt a desire to live yet could not possibly have mustered up to strength to leave her world behind. 

Torn between life without love and love without life, the woman became a helpless girl, once more turning to the deepest crevices within her heart to decide her fate. Only black and white existed, the shades of gray, along with her rationality, had long disappeared. Colors swirled endlessly in her mind, voices blurred beyond deciphering attacked her closed ears from within, and the simmering taste of her first kiss came flooding back with painful nostalgia. Her soul died then and then rebounded as she mentally whipped herself. 

_It's gone to far now_ she thought blankly, _Stupid bimbo…doesn't have enough fanboys flooding around her…had to take my only love… But how could she ever know? It's not like he would ever tell her; stupid, stupid, STUPID! _She burst into tears as she screamed the last word aloud. She sobbed and wept, grieved and cried, and moaned in pain, as she let go of her pent-up emotions. 

Her haltered gown, a ravishing burnished gold, set off her verdant eyes, as did her bronze earrings and choker. Dark red hair was perched high on her head in crimped curls, long auburn tresses falling prettily over her pink hued façade. To top it off, her feet were set with exquisite copper colored heels and a meticulously beaded clutch. She mopped up the last of her tears while once more gazing into the handsome mirror, fixing her smudged mascara and smeared eyeliner. She powdered her face, pinched her cheeks for color, and with her head held high, sashayed elegantly out of the room…to be met by handsome man, also blessed with lush emerald eyes. 

"Shirley?" he quipped. Shirley, head still high, turned to face her caller. Her face softened instantly as she looked eyes with her inamorato. His own jade orbs lost their edge and he smiled lovingly at the gorgeous woman, in spite of himself and the equally alluring and beauteous Neo-Swede who had but just appeared at his side. Shirley started rather violently, almost losing her balance on her precarious heels. She looked the young girl over, her pleasantly blithe expression changing as her mouth drooped slightly at its corners and her eyes lost their lively sparkle. _Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into? I thought I could handle this…I can hide feelings, emotions…I'm a hard-core city girl…why is this so very hard? Must be the eyes…_ She reflected upon this thought with ease, as she winked at the two and turned slowly, the pain embedded within her multiplying exponentially as she edged farther away from the supposed couple. 

She descended down the magnificent stairs with much poise, exuding a grace and knowing look, wise beyond her years. As her bronze stiletto grazed the bottom step, she turned her head upwards to cast a last look at her much-loved Casanova and his innocent sweetheart. Chibodee's were still locked on her, his jade orbs tracing the curves and contours of her lithe body. She saw this and turned slightly as to avoid sight of the crimson color creeping up her chiseled face. Allenby's eyes possessed an odd look; she seemed dazed, not at all aware of the conflicting hearts that surrounded her. 

She waved prettily and then turned to Chibodee, who by that time had regained his forced composure and had already leaned in to kiss the aqua-haired Neo-Swede. She tinged pink with glee as his experienced lips touched her pale skin. Shirley eyes grew wide as Allenby's head turned to face Chibodee's. As they leaned in once more, she spun away; Chibodee's lips stopped inches away from that of his lover's. She whined playfully, making him smile half-heartedly. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he winked and headed rather jauntily down the stairs. Shirley did not once cross the young girl's love struck mind as being the reason for her paramour's sudden departure…

~*~*~

Chibodee sped up in an effort to catch up with the evasive redhead.  _What did we decide Chibodee? Huh? No more two-way…you can't have both! _The voice, deep within the recesses of his head, went on, _you just can't do this! You won't win, either way. You'll lose them…as in both! _He shook his head violently, ridding himself temporarily of his conscience but could not bring himself to stop contemplating all together. He already knew that, you couldn't have two girls at the same time and be honest, faithful, and all that other bull. And despite his roguish, playboy nature, he had lately been craving an honest relationship, complete with a most innocent girl and now two-timing. But even without physical cheating, he couldn't help feeling as though Allenby was not getting the true story or understanding the fact that he was torn, his heart in two places. A part of him rested with the blue-haired wonder but the other with his vivacious auburn-haired beauty: how could he ever choose?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden thrust of crimped red-brown hair in his face. A now fuming Shirley turned to face the culprit, ready to unleash her wrath upon the unsuspecting individual, only to find a bewildered Chibodee facing her. The angry contours of her face immediately softened, as her green eyes misted over. He stared at her, startled by the slow tears forming. He found himself raising his hands up towards her emerald sphere, gently wiping away at the moisture beneath her eye-lined lids. As he did this, Shirley blushed, and as he finished, she moved to turn away but his strong hands kept her head firmly in place. Hoping silently that no one would see, Chibodee leaned in to kiss her. Shirley, though taken aback, leaned in as well; their lips met and a string of emotions exploded within both. Placing her arms over his shoulders, she deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her own, letting human nature take its course. 

Chibodee broke the kiss but moved in closer for another. He pushed her gently against the ivory wall, a burgundy wood table shaking slightly as she hit the wall with a certain amount of force. He placed his hands on either side of her, his eyes glittering like that of a jungle leopard. His mouth moved in for the prey and enveloped Shirley's lips in a furious passion. As the kiss grew in fervor, their bodies responded to heated passion. Chibodee's hands began to slide lower, reaching her small waist, as Shirley's hands moved down his broad, muscular torso. As they devoured each other lips, loud thudding noises were heard from the stairs, directly above their hidden alcove.  

Startled, they turned to see Allenby tumble down the grand stairwell. Shirley screamed as Chibodee raced to break her fall but by that time, the young girl lay unconscious, bloody and bruised at the bottom of the staircase. Chibodee turned to Shirley, his expression distraught and pained. Others, who had been milling around the same area, appeared within seconds. Shirley's own face possessed a shocked expression, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. As Marie Louise and Rain attempted resuscitation, Bunny and Cath turned to their blanched compatriot. The smudged lipstick and eyeliner gave away the story to the knowing girls, their expressions of sympathy turning to those of contempt; "You let him do that to her?", they screeched. "I never knew you to be a secret mistress, you bitch!

"You don't even know the whole story!" retorted Shirley, her face still pale and strained. The others turned to see what commotion was going on. Before she could stop them, they had screamed to the troubled onlookers, "Looks like we have a cheating scum in our midst, and I guess we know who's responsible for this too!" It didn't take long for the rest to figure out what had happened. Domon stepped towards Chibodee, "You bastard…and you said you'd never do this again too…how could you break our trust like that?" "And break the already tender heart of a girl who truly loved you?" added Rain, her eyes still fearfully watching for signs of life from the battered Neo-Swedish beauty. "And you Shirley", he voice full of sympathy more than contempt, "I thought you were better that that…"

Not being able to take the glares and screams thrown at her, Shirley hurried out the room, sobbing as she went. Chibodee turned to her but as he looked once more into her green eyes, he saw for the first time the look of wounded animal rather than the lively sparkle that he had been so accustomed to all those years…

**Author's Note**: Wow, I'm on a roll! Updating all of my stories like this…it's like Christmas all over again, eh? Yeah, I know I'm that special just so much as being a revered writer on the site, but I can dream right? ~_^ Review as always and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry about being so angsty and then quite violent towards the end. It wasn't planned…sort of a spur of the moment thing. Okay then, later. 

Next Chapter: To Be Announced

~Shuffle Queen~


	5. A Decrepit Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

To my reviewers:

GoldAngel2: Yeah…I too thought it a shame that she was never paired with someone on the series. But, had she been, I wouldn't be able to write this story, whilst sticking to canon. So maybe it's not such a bad thing after all, eh? Thanks again and believe when I say that I'm glad you were able to start reading it from last chapter, rather than never at all.

Ken No Kakera: Believe it or not, I have not yet planned out with whom Chibodee will end up with. I do have two vague endings planned, each based on either of the two pairings. I know you like Chibodee/Allenby and believe me, I love it too! But I guess I picked these pairings for the reasoning that maybe, I'd create a better, deeper story if I adored both outcomes. I should just shut up…so here's your update: Enjoy!

SporkGoddess: You hit the nail on the head Spork…I wanted to write a fic about a love triangle that had not been explored before. Like the above said, I love both and am still in limbo. I have taken your reasons for Chibodee/Shirley into account…only time will tell. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you get a chance to read this new chapter as well.

starangel100890: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get around to reading your work…I've been so busy lately. But it's so nice of you to still read and review mine. Thanks so much and I'll try to read them as soon as possible.

Jen23: Thanks Jen! You're always so sweet with your reviews…reading your comments and praise always makes me smile Hope you like this update!

Rayne Rhiana: Ooh, thanks! I was wondering about that kiss scene…believe me, that took longer to write than any other part of the story. Hope you get around to reading this!

Little Demon51: Thanks for your compliments…they were well received All the poems I have up are with regard to Allenby…you can check those out if you'd like! Thanks again!

wolfegurl006: Oh no problem…I'm sorry if I came out harsh with that review. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this new chapter!

Chibodee Crocket: Aww, thanks! You're so nice. This is the fifth chapter…maybe you'll like it as much as you did the first four? Hopefully!

Namaida: Cool…I'm honored that you like this even with your qualms. Thanks and I hope you'll continue reading!

_In A Fall of Green Eyes...___

**Chapter 4**

The Decrepit Rose

_F.C. 62, July 14th ___

_(Neo-France)_

Chibodee remained rooted to the ground, his hands shaking. The silence was unnerving, broken momentarily by quiet sobs and hushed whispers. But he didn't notice any of it, his customary perceptiveness having been brought down, his mind awhirl with pain and sorrow. _How did it…come to this?_ he mused, _It wasn't supposed to end like this… _He glanced at Allenby, bruised and unconscious…Rain, her determined façade seemingly failing…Marie Louise, the former epitome of poise, hunched over the Neo-Swede, motioning Argo to the phone to call an air-ambulance. Domon was on his knees, holding Rain, both drenched in tears and blood as she failed once more in her resuscitation attempts. His girls, minus the auburn beauty, and Cecil were grouped around each other, muttering, crying, and occasionally, shooting a furtive glare at him…

A siren wailed outside, its high-pitched voice drawing closer. In a moment of clear-headedness, Chibodee stood and walked over to Allenby. His stomach turned over at the sight of her broken body but he forced himself, despite Domon's yelling, to hoist her in his arms and carry her outside, where a stretcher and paramedics lay waiting. Retrieving the girl from his arms, they placed her on the gurney and wheeled her up the ramp, into the depths of the plane. Domon and Rain, alongside Sai Saici and Cecil raced to her, they too disappearing inside the craft. When Chibodee stepped forward too, he was met with circle of angry glares. He tried to run, but was restrained in the Neo-Russian's iron grip. Defeated, upset, and suicidal, a red haze overcame him. He slipped into the black of his mind, falling forward into space…

l l l l

He opened his green eyes slowly, head pounding behind his half-opened eyelids. A calm darkness greeted him, only to be abruptly interrupted by a stiffening in the chair next to him. Only then did he register the presence of the Frenchman, in the chair by his bedside. Chibodee turned away, the realization of his actions dawning upon him. He was overcome with shame. Just a few hours ago, he had been readying himself for a night of fun. A night to remember…_well_, he thought painfully, _I doubt it'll be something I forget…just for wrong reasons_. He shut his eyes tightly as a stream of hot tears flowed, somewhat stopped by his closed eyes. A clearing of the throat startled him from his misery, and in spite of himself, he turned to George.

"You're awake and alive I see", he said wryly, "I should notify them all immediately."

"Notify who?"

"Whom do you think, you son of a gun?", his last words uttered in slightly joking tone.

"How can you joke at a time like this George? Oh fuck, I'm such a asshole!"

"Well, at least you've come to terms now…I should let them know that too." He uttered mockingly.

"Goddamn it George! I'm serious…"

"Well that's a change, if I've seen one…I'm joking around and you're being serious…ahh, the irony of the situation…"

"That's it…get out, George", he said, looking daggers.

"Alright Chibodee, if you want me to be serious, I will be. I only acted like this so I could resist the urge to duel you to the death." George said, his mood having taken a quite a turn.

"Oh."

"You know Monsieur Chibodee, you're like a decrepit rose."

"What?" Chibodee said, seemingly disoriented.

"Sorry, I forgot that your simplistic mind does not extend behind the far reaches of third grade comprehension…"

"Shut up and explain yourself Frenchie or I'll get up myself and kick your pansy arse out the door!"

"You can barely speak without flinching, let alone fighting me", said George, with a smirk.

"George…" he growled.

"Well, quite frankly, you're falling apart Chibodee. You've become indecisive and though you may protest, and I know you will, it will show through in your fighting and even, everyday life if you don't make a final decision…"

"What the hell does that have to do with flowers?"

"Well, like any flower, roses in particular, as they die and rot, it can be seen in the petals, the crumpling of the rims, the change in texture…just little things until finally you see it all and you realize, it's far too late…it's dead, gone, and passed."

"But-"

"As much as I loathe you behavior and actions tonight, I don't want you to end up like that…dying and unable to change. Change now and everyone benefits. Even the girl that shall be rejected…"

"I still don't-"

"Don't wither away Crocket. I need a good competitor for the next Fight. Now…what was it you were going to say?"

Chibodee stared at George, speechless. This man, even retaining his eloquent speech and dignified manner, had managed to knock as much sense into him as would a number of solid hits. _Which would have been Domon's method…thank God Frenchie stepped in…_ He nodded at the Frenchman, who inclined his head slightly, and with a small smile, departed the room much relieved.

It had gone better than he had expected. George just had a way of speaking, something charismatic, genuine and yes, just a little superiority. He knew what to say, in the right amount of words. He seemed to speak in a poetic manner at times and still, so seemingly natural. It was gift, Chibodee thought, a gift that had saved him again. The crimson-haired Frenchman was his closest friend, their bond something strange and unexplainable. Something frightening to both of them but a comfort all the same. It was something they had come to live with, agree with, and grow with and over time, depend on.

With these warm thoughts in his mind, Chibodee almost forgot his dilemma. Almost. But he couldn't…this would make or break his life, himself. Shirley or Allenby. Auburn or Turquoise. Best Friend or Close Fighter. Deciding would be hard but living a life of two-timing and dishonesty would be harder. He'd make his mind the next day.

As stupid as it sounds, I need to sleep on it. Oh God, please make this work out… 

He fell into a tortured sleep, hours later, in a bronze and blue haze, smattered with the cries of both, mixed with his own of pity and self-hate…

**Author's Note**: I'm leaving for Hawaii on Friday…damn, I'm so excited! So I decided that I'd update before I go! Hope you like it! Read and review if you can…in any shape or form. All flames too…thanks! Later.

Shuffle Queen


End file.
